Moments in Time
by Amy-Star
Summary: This is about the Sailor Scouts and the Gundam Pilots growing up in the Silver Millennium and how the became the protectors of the s moon kingdom and how they fell in love:)
1. Chapter One: The Prophcy

amy-chan: hey everyone!! I wanted to try something new cause you see most of the stories I read don't have that much on the silver millennium. And i love the silver millennium!! so this story will be all about it so enjoy!!!!:)

Disclaimer: psst! hey guess what I'm going to tell you guys a secret I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing so pass it on, but I do own Terra chi and Taiyou and Apollo and if you want to use them in one of your stories just ask me if you please or give me credit. thank-you:) 

THIS IS THE PROPHECY FROM THE GREAT SAILOR COSMOS

__

A child born of a virgin mother, shall have great powers

Her guardians strong and bold will always stand by her side

And her soulmate shall never be separated from her

Her life she will sacrifice three times along with those who are her comrades and friends

The planets will come together to form a group more powerful than any other

The milky way senshi

The inner planets shall be her friends through thick and thin

The outers her protectors from afar 

The pilots shall defend her kingdom from those who wish to destroy it

And the last one shall give her all of her powers 

Time is all in place, and in time shall they learn different ways to fight and of war

And now their journey begins 

How they will defeat all evil that threatens all that is innocent

And how they will bring peace to the milky way galaxy

Can not be foretold.

amy-chan: okay sorry that was short but I promise it will be longer next time. sailor scouts honor!! anyway hope you enjoyed the story please read or review:)


	2. Chapter Two: A Legend Is Born

amy-chan: thank-you everyone one for your wonderful reviews they were so kind I loved them!!!!! anyway like I promised this will be longer than the first one so sit back a enjoy the show:)

Disclaimer: okay you won't believe this but the owners of sailor moon and gundam wing came by my door yesterday and said since I wrote such wonderful stories that I could own sailor moon and gundam wing yeah!!!! haha just kidding sorry everyone I don't own this:)

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this to my three best friends (I won't say their names they won't like that)

they have always supported me in my story writing and my anime craze and have been very patient with me so to them I thank them with all my heart! THANK GUYS YOU ARE THE GREATEST:)

MOMENTS IN TIME CHAPTER TWO: A LEGEND IS BORN

The wind blew gently across the field rustling the leaves on the trees making them dance with the wind. The starry sky was clear so you could see the Moon as kept a watch out to all those below it. A lone figure stood in the middle of the field, clad in a sailor uniform of blue and white with a green bows in the back and front. Her soft auburn brown hair stood out in odd angels and was tied up in a low ponytail. Her deep blue eyes were not in focused it look as though she was in deep thought. She look no more older than thirteen but by the way she look it was though she had been around way longer than that.( which was true) But what would really catch your interest was the weapon she had grasped in one of her gloved hands. It was a long ivory white pole with exquisite designs of flowers and leaves. at the top it spilt apart and the two parts came together in a shape of a heart. At the base of the heart there was a small hole as though something would be placed in it.......

"Your highness?" a small voice sounded which broke the figure of her train of thought. She turned her young face to the intruder, her eyes now focused now hold many years of experience and wisdom. "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore" she said in mocking anger. The brown cat merely smiled as his greens eyes danced with amusement. "What can I say force of habit" he said happily then suddenly turned serious. "We have a letter from her royal highness Queen Serenity" He said solemnly. The young girls eyes went a little rounder upon hearing the news. "Lets go then, this must be serious the Queen doesn't usually write unless its a emergency." She quickly gained her composer and started a brisk walk with her feline friend attempting to keep up with her. She didn't stop to wait for him only one thing occupied her mind and that was getting to her home the capital of Earth.

ONE HOUR LATER

"I can't believe we fretted over nothing!" Growled Taiyou. Her dark blue eyes flashed with anger. As her peach colored fur started to stand on end. "Oh Taiyou, don't be a grouch" Apollo commented his green eyes looking at his partner. Usually no one would say such a thing to Taiyou when she was in a bad mood. (which was all the time) But only Apollo could say thing like that to her with out losing his life. Terra couldn't help but shake her head in silent amusement at her two guardian cats.

Taiyou only glared at her friend in response of his comment and now turned to the young girl. "Sorry about me disturbing you your highness by sending Apollo to fetch you" Terra who was now sitting down tracing her fingers only her pole. Just shrug then smiled "Don't worry about it Taiyou I was just thinking in the field again, and don't call me your highness anymore please." 

"But you high..." Taiyou started but stopped herself before she said it. "Terra" she said " why don't you lets us call you by your formal name" Taiyou inquired. Terra sighed she never really like discussing this subject. "Because Taiyou I'm not the Princess anymore I gave that up when I became a sailor scout besides Earth already has a Princess."

Taiyou snorted "you mean your older sister excuse me for saying so your highness but well she's a..." Taiyou trailed off not finishing what she going to call the Princess. "She's a real ditz" Apollo finished for Taiyou with a stupid grin pasted on his face. "Now now you two she may be a little absent minded sometimes, but lets not forget her heart is in the right place" Terra said smiling at the two. "Yes your high....I mean Terra sorry to bring it up" 

"Don't worry about it, speaking of my sister we should go tell her the good news" Terra said now getting up from her sitting positioned and starting to walk towards her sisters chambers. "I still can't believe they would send a letter to such a unimportant matter" Tiayou now brining up the subject they were talking about earlier. "Oh come off Taiyou its not everyday that the new Princess of the moon kingdom is born!" Apollo exclaimed.

FIVE YEARS LATER

"WERE BEING UNDER ATTACK!" one of the village men shouted as a group of youmas were getting their pleasure from tearing down houses and terrorizing the people.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice commanded. The youmas stop what they were doing to see a young women with deep blue eyes in a sailor outfit. "IN THE NAME OF EARTH I DEMAND YOU LET THESE PEOPLE ALONE" her voice booming to the attackers. "And if we don't" one of the Youmas questioned with a grin on it ugly face as it let the child it was holding go. "The I will kill you all" the girl said softly. The youmas break out into fits of laughter. "I would like to see you try girlie" on of them manage to choke out. The young girl didn't respond but raised her long weapon in to the air. 

"EARTH..." she began to twirl the weapon around her in circles.

"ELEMENT...." she stop now glowing a green blue hold the weapon right in front of her. 

"BLASTER!" she shouted the last part as a ball of energy formed from inside the heart shape at the top of the pole then was shoot at the monsters wiping them all out.

The youmas now defeated she lowered her weapon and stared at were the youmas used to be. "You asked for it" she whispered to nobody but herself. "Well done your highness" a cheeky voice called beyond the hill. Surprisingly Terra ignored this and was looking at the ground with great fascination. "Your highness?" Taiyou called looking with great concern to her mistress. "Don't call me that" is all she said before starting to walk towards the forest. 

"Touchy" Apollo said in a sarcastic voice. Then they both started to run after wondering what she was doing. "Where are you going Terra?" Taiyou said in a exasperated voice. She just pointed to the ground where, there were five sets a small footprints leading into the forest. Nothing more was said as they all now began to walk into the forest to find the young ones.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Where could they be?!?" Apollo shouted, being stuck in this forest all night was not his idea of a good time. "They can't be that far away by the size of the tracks I would say they would be about five years old so don't fret." Tera responded. The three had been walking around for a hour trying to find the young ones. 

Suddenly a cry from within the forest made them stop dead in their tracks. Terra didn't bother to explain where the cry came from to her companions. Instead took a full sprint in to the forest. Ducking branches, jumping roots and trying not to get lost were all the things she was trying to do at this moment. The cry became louder and louder in till finally she came to the area from which it came from. Instead of running in there in high speed she decided to watch over in those bushes in till it would be a good time to attack. 

But what she saw she couldn't believe she saw what look like figures of five small boys, and a huge figure of a monster. The boys were all in fighting stances looking like they were ready to attack. Terra couldn't tell what their faces look like since it was so dark in the forest and to make things worse the Moon went behind a cloud. She decided she couldn't wait that if she didn't act now those kids would be killed. She didn't say the famous speech to the monster there was no time. She raised her pole again and repeated the same words she said before. "EARTH...ELEMENT....BLASTER!" The youma didn't know what hit him as he was turned into dust.

She now turned to look at the young boys. They were all huddled together, not looking like they were going to go near her anytime soon. "Don't worry I won't hurt you" she said softly while holding out her hand to the children. One of them stood up and took her hand into his small one. After seeing this the others gathered her now.

ONE HOUR LATER

She took the five young boys home with her, after finding out that they were orphans and living on their own. She instantly fell in love with them. Like a mother would to her child. 

"Terra...?" a soft musical voice sounded. Terra didn't need to turn around she knew who it was. "Yes, Chouwa" she turned around to meet face to face with her sister. Her sister was everything she wanted to be. Her eyes were bright blues and her hair was blond almost white that fell down in waves to her knees. All the men wanted her and all the women wanted to be her, Terra being one of them. But of all the things her sister was there was one she wanted to be the most. A pacifist, her sister wouldn't dream of ever fighting she was to pure and innocent. Unlike her who's hands were stained with blood from the countless battles she had been in. 

"What are you going to do with them?" Terra turned away from her sister before answering. "They will live here and be trained by me and the Commander" She didn't wait for her sisters response but just walk out of the room. For she had to send a message to her Queen about the new warriors. 

amy-chan: well there you have it sorry if there's to much description on Terra but I want it to seem as if she was real anyway there will be more on the gundam pilots later and on the commander so please read and review:)


	3. Chapter Three: A Faraway Dream

amy-chan: hey all you lovely people here's the next chapter I hope you will all enjoy it and now this chapter will have more on the gundam pilots:)

Disclaimer: amy-chan grasp a microphone "TESTING" the microphone blares "I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR GUNDAM WING SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!" 

Dedication: again to my three best friends they give me so much support and I love them all in a sisterly way they mean so much to me:)

MOMENTS IN TIME CHAPTER THREE: A FARAWAY DREAM

TWO YEARS LATER

The sun poured into the room like liquid gold. Lighting up every feature in the young child's face. Which at this moment had a peaceful serene look to it as his mind drifted along in his dreams. But alas his deep slumber was disturb ay a knocking of his chamber door. 

"Lord Heero?" the voice from the other side called out. Heero's eyes open to reveal them a shocking Prussian blue. He growled in response to the one who had awoken him. "Young sir you must get up, Lady Terra id leaving and she wants to see you boys before she leaves. " Heero needed no second bidding he jump out of his bed to quickly go change himself to see Terra.

THE MAIN HALL OF THE CASTLE

Heero walked silently into the room all his friends with the exception of Duo were all standing around Terra. Who at this moment was dressed in a travelers cloak. He looked to his right to see the royal advisors Taiyou and Apollo standing on either side of Queen Chouwa. And beside her was her son Prince Darien the one person in the world Heero could not stand. Heero always wondered how the son of the kind and compassionate Queen Chowa and the strong but understanding Captain Yuusha (who had died in a war) Could have such a arrogant son as Darien was beyond him. But he never paid any mind to him or his friends who like to call themselves The Generals. 

At that exact second Heero was thinking that Duo came running in. He stop and grinned at every one as though he wasn't twenty minutes late. "Now that we have everyone here I'm afraid I must leave you all" Terra said quietly. "We shall miss your highness" Taiyou sounded. Terra just nodded then went over to her sister and nephew and hug them both then pat the generals lightly on the head. She then turned to look at the five young boys that she had saved two years ago. Since then they had built such a strong relationship with them. When her and Captain Yuusha stated to train both of them were surprised at their skills at fighting. At that thought she cringe thinking about her old friend Yuusha was hard and she knew it was hard for them to. Yuusha to them was adopted farther. 

"I'm sorry but it looks like I have to leave again" she said softly while looking at each of their faces.

She look at Wufei's cold black eye and et black hair. His arms were crossed and he looked steamed about something. She took a hold of his shoulder and squeezed it lightly, she had long ago stop trying to hug him. She knew that he didn't like that. No words we exchange between them. Then again the never did. It wasn't that they didn't like each other the just didn't need words. 

She turned to look at Quatre his eyes were briming with tears but they didn't fall. She hugged the young boy tightly. "Be strong Quatre I will be back soon" she whispered in his ear. She pulled back to look at his face. "I know" he said now smiling at her "just come back soon." A small smile graces Terra's face "I promise"

She went to the next one in line. Who was Trowa his calm green eyes stared at her, his face conveying no emotion. "Good-bye Trowa. I'll see you soon" she said quietly. Trowa just merely nodded and continue to stare at her. She shook her head Trowa was also another one when words were just not needed. 

She looked at the smiling Duo, and chuckled. Duo always had a way to make you laugh even in the saddest times. "Bring me back a present okay" he said giving her the biggest puppy eyes in the whole world. "Yes duo" she laughed out "I'll bring you one" she gave him a quick hug them move onto Heero.

They both stared at each other. Terra had to admit that his eyes were pretty captivating, but would never admit it to anyone. She continue to stare at him but then smiled bent down and hugged him. Nothing else was said or done she pulled away from him to address everyone. 

"I want to thank you all and don't worry I will be back from the moon kingdom in a few days" she gave them a encouraging smile then walk away her cloak whipping behind her.

amy-chan: well there you have hoped you enjoy it and please read and review you don't know how much they mean to me. thank-you all:)


End file.
